Memories of Long Ago Part II
by djalbvd
Summary: Steve and Cassie work together to find out who this man is that they found on the beach, not realizing that he's an old friend


MEMORIES OF LONG AGO

SOMETHING FAMILIAR

PART II

Steve and Cassie are sitting on the Beach talking about the old times when they were together. They are laughing and having a good time. Cassie is sitting there thinking that she never thought she would ever be talking to Steve like this. Steve is thinking the same thing. "Cassie remember when we were going up to the cabin and tried to keep it from dad?"

"Which time, the time we all most got caught, yeah, we had all the plans made and were starting to load your truck up when we heard your father coming. Good thing he always honk his horn before pulling into the driveway."

"I tried to get everything back out of the truck before he could see what we were up to. That was not an easy task."

"Watching you throw everything back into the garage and then you acting like you were so innocent to your father. I just couldn't help but laugh."

"He knew that I was up to something. You laughing like you did, didn't help me any."

"Sorry"

They both started laughing again and the tide started coming up and they both jumped and looked at each other and was getting very close to kissing each other when a man came stumbling up to them.

"Steve?" Cassie says in a questionable voice.

"Cassie help me," the man said in a rough voice.

"Did he just call you by your name"

"I didn't hear anything."

Steve and Cassie knell down to this man, he had fallen right in front of them, they were trying to find out what had happened to him.

"Steve there's blood!"

"Cassie, he's been shot"

"We need to get him help"

Steve is shaking this man trying to get a response out of him and asking him "What's your name?" The man didn't answer Steve.

"Let's get him to the beach house Cassie."

"Steve" Cassie said in a worried voice

Steve picks the man up in a fireman's carry and takes him up to the house.

"Cassie, call an ambulance"

Just as Steve said this to Cassie, Mark walks in the front door.

"Dad, over here fast." Mark races over to Steve and sees a strange man on the couch.

"Steve who's this?" Mark is looking down at this man and a little recognition comes across to him. 

Cassie looks at Mark "Mark he's been shot."

"Dad, we don't know who he is. Cassie and I was just sitting on the beach talking and he just fell in front of us."

Mark examines the man. Just as the ambulances pulls up. The EMT's come rushing in. Mark explains to the EMT's that he's been shot in the back, and he is not responding to verbal commands. The EMT's put him on a stretcher, and Mark goes with them to the hospital.

Cassie goes up to Steve and ask him "Steve who do you think he is and who would want him dead?"

"Cassie, your guess is as good as mine. I got his prints, let's go to the station and run them through NCIC."

"Let's go" Cassie said in an excited voice. She's thinking about the times that they used to work together.

Steve and Cassie go out to Steve's truck, she is about to open the door herself and he gets it for her. She smiles "Still the gentleman I see." Steve just smiles back at her, and then they drive off.

Mark arrives at the hospital with the man that Steve and Cassie found on the beach. Mark sees Jessie "Jessie, I need x-rays and a kat scan stat."

"Sure no problem Mark, who is this guy?"

"I don't know, Steve and Cassie found him on the beach."

Jessie takes the man to x-ray. Amanda sees Mark standing there just looking out into nowhere. She goes over to him and asked him, "Mark are you OK?" Mark didn't answer her so she tried again "Mark?"

"Amanda I'm sorry did you say something?"

"I asked you if you are OK?"

"Yeah, I'm OK." Mark looks at Amanda "Amanda have you ever thought you knew someone but couldn't place them?"

"Sure, don't you hate that. Why is there someone you think you might know?"

"Yes, the man I just sent Jessie with. He's been shot. He seems so familiar to me."

"Did he come through emergency?"

"No, Steve and Cassie were on the beach talking and I guess that this man came stumbling up to them and fell in front of them."

"Did either one of them see anyone else?"

"I don't think so."

"Mark, this is really bothering you isn't it?"

"Yeah" Mark just turns and starts walking off without saying good-bye to Amanda. She looks at him with a puzzled look and tries to get his attention "Mark!"

At the station Steve and Cassie run the mans prints. They get a name on him. It came back as a Matthew Benson. When Steve sees this name he just goes quite with a blank stare on his face. Cassie sees this and she knows that there is something wrong with Steve "Steve, what's wrong?"

"Nothing" he replies in a quite voice

"Steve, I haven't seen you for along time, but I do know better. What's wrong? When this guys name came up, it was like you saw a ghost?"

"I think I just may have seen a ghost"

"Steve" Cassie says not knowing what to say next.

"Cassie, Matthew Benson was my best friend when I was growing up. I thought he had been killed. At least that's what my dad told me years ago"

"Why did he tell you that?"

"Matt and I well, we could get into some big trouble I guess Matt got himself into some pretty bad trouble that cost him his life."

"You, Mr. Nice guy?"

"Cassie, I was not always a nice guy as you put it. I got into some pretty big trouble until this police officer took me under his wing. He was kindof well I guess you can say like a big brother. He was the one that I wanted to be like, a police officer not a doctor like dad."

"I thought that I knew everything about you. Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"I just wanted to put the past in the past. But now, this guy. He can't be Matt. There's no way, you would think that I would of recognized him?"

"Steve if this is the Matthew Benson you knew back when you were going up, well it has been along time, people do change, or maybe its just someone that has the same name."

"I hope so." Steve just goes quite again. Cassie goes over to him and she puts her arm around him and tells him" Lets go back to the house and wait for your father to see what he has to say?"

Steve gets up and looks at Cassie, he grabs her hand and they walk out of the station to go back to the beach house. 

Meanwhile Mark is already at the beach house, he's gone to his bedroom closet and pulled out some old family photo albums. He takes them to the living room and starts to look at them.

Jessie finally gets all the test back on this Matthew Benson and he comes out of his room and sees Amanda "Amanda where's Mark?"

"I don't know" her voice sounded strange to Jessie

"What's wrong you sound funny?"

"Jessie, Mark asked me if I ever thought that I knew someone, but couldn't place them? I told him sure, then all of a sudden he just walks off with out saying a word"

"Do you think that he knew this guy Amanda?"

"Mark thought that he looked alittle familiar. By the way Jessie, How's he doing?"

"He's pretty bad. The next 24 hours will tell if is has chance or not."

Amanda all of a sudden just turns and takes off down the hall. Jessie looks at her with puzzlement "Hay, Amanda where you going?"

"To the beach house, maybe that's where Mark went to."

"I'm going with you."

Mark is still looking at the photo album. He just keeps flipping through the pages until he finds what he is looking for. It's a picture of Matthew Benson. He takes it out and looks at it closer. Just than Steve and Cassie come in. "Dad, are you here?"

Mark hearing Steve, slips the picture of Matt in between the pages of the photo album. He didn't want Steve knowing that he was looking at the picture.

"Steve, did you guys find out who this guy is?" Mark asked, knowing he already and a pretty good idea that he was Matthew Benson.

"Dad you not going to believe this, the report from NCIC came back as Matthew Benson. But, dad it can't be the same Matthew Benson. You told me that he had died years ago."

As soon as Steve said this to his father Mark just turned and went out onto the deck and down the steps of the beach house. Steve went after him

"Dad" Steve yelled off the deck "dad"

Cassie goes over to Steve "What's wrong with your father?"

"I don't know Cassie I just don't know as soon as I mentioned Matts name he just left."

Jessie and Amanda finally get to the beach house they come up the back stairs to the deck.

"Steve is that Mark down there on the beach?" Amanda said to him while she was walking over to him. Steve doesn't hear her so she goes up to him and puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Steve, I just asked you is that Mark?"

Cassie notices that Steve did not hear Amanda and tells her. "Amanda, yes that's Mark, Steve told him the name of that guy we found and Mark just walked out of the house without saying a word" 

Jessie with a surprise look says "That's funny Amanda said that he did the same thing to her at the hospital. That's why we're here, to see if Marks ok"

Steve finally realizes that Jessie and Amanda are there and he asks Jessie about Matt.

"Jessie how's that guy doing?"

"Not good Steve, I don't think he'll make it though the night. I told the hospital to page me if anything changes, good or bad."

"Good let me know as soon as they do? Jessie were there any tattoos on this guy?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"What were they?"

"There was just one that just said "MOM" and it was on his left shoulder. Why?"

Just as Jessie said this Cassie looks at Steve knowing that he had the same tattoo on his left shoulder. 

As soon as Steve heard what Jessie said he took off down the deck stairs and went after his father.

"Steve!" yelled Cassie

"What's wrong with Steve" Jessie asked

"Steve has a very small tattoo that says "MOM" on his left shoulder too. He told me years ago that a friend of his bet him he wouldn't get one. But of course Steve took him up on this. But first Steve wanted his friend to get one. So his friend said that if that gets you to get one sure. So Steve and this friend, which looks like it must be this Matt guy, got the same tattoo. Steve said that he got mom in remembrance of his mother why the other guy got the same one Steve never told me."

Amanda cuts in "That's it. Mark recognized this man. That' the reason why he asked me that question. Did Steve say anything about this Matt guy?'

"He told me that his father had told him that he had died."

"Why would Mark say that? If this is the same guy, obviously he's not dead!" said Jessie

"I don't know Jessie. All I know is Steve said that this Matt guy was his best friend when he was growing up and the two of them got into a lot of trouble as Steve puts it. Then all of a sudden this Matt guy just disappears and his father told him he was killed in an accident."

"Man!" Jessie exclaims

"Amanda. I'm going back to the station, to see what I can dig up on this Matthew Benson guy. When Steve comes back don't tell him where I went, Make some excuse up for me please?"

"Cassie, if this is Steve's friend. Don't you think he should know what you are up too?"

"If this is Matt, no, I don't want him knowing. I'll let him know after I find out something. He may stop me, before I can find out anything."

"Cassie, If you think that's best. You do remember what happened the last time you didn't let Steve know what happened?"

Cassie turns to Amanda "Yes, I do" Cassie turns around to leave. Jessie turns towards her and 

Says "Good Luck"

Jessie and Amanda go into the beach house to wait for Mark and Steve to return.

Steve finds his father on the beach

"Dad, you figured out that this guy is Matt. Didn't you?"

"Steve!" Mark turns around in surprise to see Steve standing there "What did you say?"

"I said you know that this is Matt? Why didn't you tell me? Why did you tell me he died years ago?"

"Steve" Mark is saying in a sad voice and shaking his head wondering how to tell him. "When you were growing up you were getting into so much trouble. I thought it was because of your mothers death but I soon came to realize that it was Matt who was getting you into this trouble."

"Dad, but" Steve started to ask him a question but his father cut him off.

"Steve, just lesson to me, I have kept this in for all of these years. I was afraid and I still am afraid that you'll hate me when I tell you."

"What did you do dad? Why would I hate you?"

"When the police officer friend of yours took you under his wing and was helping you get your life strengthened out, he came to me and told me that if I want you to have a decent life that I need to get Matthew Benson out of it. If we didn't there would be no way we could get you on the straight and narrow.'

"Dad you didn't?" Steve said as he was looking at his father

Mark goes up to Steve "Steve you have to understand."

"How did you get him to disappear?"

Mark turns away from Steve but Steve just follows

"I paid him to leave. After all he was a couple of years older than you were and old enough to be on his own. Steve he had no family who cared about him. So if he disappeared no one would care."

"I would care, why did you tell me that he was in an accident and died, why couldn't you just tell me he left town?"

"I was afraid you would try to find him. You hate me for what I've done, don't you?"

Steve turning away from his father says "Dad, I don't know how I feel right now."

Turning to face his father again "But I do know that I don't hate you, disappointed in you yes, but I don't hate you. Dad right now I have to go see how Matts doing?'

"Steve" Mark turns to Steve while he's walking off and says his name in a questionable voice.

"Dad, tell Cassie I'll see her later"

While Steve was talking to his gather, Amanda and Jessie are in the Beach house waiting for them to return.

They are sitting on the couch and the family photo album Mark was looking at is sitting on the table in front of them. Jessie sees it and picks it up. Amanda slaps his hand.

"What?" Jessie looks at her.

"That's Mark private property"

"So" Jessie picks it up and when doing this something falls out

"Jessie, what's that?"  
Jessie reaches down and picks up a picture "You mean this?"

Just then Mark walks in.

"Jessie that's a picture of Matthew Benson. The man that's in the hospital. He's on old friend of Steve's"

"You mean Steve knows that guy?" Jessie asked

Amanda asks Mark "But I didn't think anyone knew who he was?"

Mark goes over to set down "I recognized him after we got him to the hospital."

"So that's what you meant when you asked me about thinking you might know someone but can't place them?"

"Yes, I never thought I would see him back in L.A."

"Did I hear you right "Jessie asked "That this guy was never was suppose to come back to L.A.?"

"Yes, Jessie you heard me right"

"Why?" Jessie asked

"It's along story." Said Mark

Mark tells Jessie and Amanda what he had told Steve.

Amanda gets up and goes over to Mark and puts her arms around him.

"Mark you really love Steve don't you?"

"I never thought that you can love someone so much until this happened. I just don't think Steve will ever forgive me."

Jessie goes over to Mark and puts a hand on his shoulder "Give him time he'll understand"

Meanwhile back at the station Cassie is trying to dig up everything that she can on this Matthew Benson. She is sitting at her desk hoping nothing bad turns up on him for Steve's sake. Then the fax machine starts up with some information that she had requested.

Captain Morris walks in the squad room and sees Cassie at her desk. "Rogers what are you doing here tonight?"

"Capt. have you ever heard of a Matthew Benson?"

The Capt. thought the name sounded somewhat familiar but could not place it

"It sounds familiar why Cassie?"

Cassie told the Capt. what she knew of the story and how they found this guy. She didn't let on that Steve knew him.

"Capt. its just this name Matthew Benson sounds so familiar to me. I just can't place where I heard it. I called one of my contacts from when I was undercover and asked him to check this guy out for me. I hope that's my answer coming across the fax now"

Cassie gets up and goes over to the fax machine she pulls the fax off with the information that she had requested and she starts to read it.

"Oh my GOD!" exclaimed Cassie

"What's wrong Cassie?"

"Capt. my contact says that this guy was the one that was helping me to get Carlos Menz"

"If this is so Cassie, why didn't you recognize him?"

"I never saw this guy. We always communicated by a PO BOX. I only heard his name once. I guess that's why it sounded familiar. I wonder how he found me?"

"Cassie, Steve arrested Carlos Menz"

"I know with the information that Mike left in he's suicide note"

"Then who shot this Matthew Benson?"

The Capt. and Cassie just realized what this meant. They look at each other with a look of something bad is going to happen.

"Capt. I have to go find Steve and tell him"

Cassie turns to leave the station and heads for the beach, this is the last place that she had seen Steve. When she arrives at the beach house Mark, Amanda and Jessie are looking at the picture of Matthew Benson. Mark sees Cassie looking at them.

"Cassie, Steve is at the hospital. We know who that man is?"

"I know who he is, he's prints, Steve and I ran them through NCIC and they came back as a Matthew Benson. Steve said that he knew a Matthew Benson. But Steve said that the Matthew Benson that he knew died years ago in an accident. Mark while you were talking to Steve I went to the station to see what I could find on this guy. I have some interesting information that you should know."

"Cassie before you tell us what you found I need to tell you something."

Cassie came into the living room and joined the others and Mark told her everything that he had told Steve, Jessie and Amanda when he was finished, Cassie told them what she had found out.

"When I heard the name Matthew Benson that name sounded so familiar. So I got ahold of a contact of mine from when I was undercover. I received a fax just awhile ago. This contact of mine told me that Matthew Benson was my contact within the organization. I never met him in person, he always left anything he needed to tell me in a PO BOX and his name well he only told me his name once, he just always signed everything MB." Cassie got very quite. Mark asked her "What's wrong Cassie?"

"When I realized who this guy was the Capt. and I both realized if Carlos Menz is in prison then who shot Matt. The Capt. and I are both sure that something bad is going to go down. He's putting the station on elert."

"Cassie if what your saying is true we need to get to the hospital, Steve's there visiting Matt"

Mark gets up and starts to leave and is still talking "If they find out Matt is still alive, they may go back to finish the job"

Cassie, Amanda and Jessie got up to leave and Mark had already reached the car and were waiting for the three.

Steve is at the beside of Matthew Benson

"Matt it's me, Steve man, I didn't know it was you. I'm sorry old friend I was told that you died several years ago."

Steve sees that Matt's eyes are opening up.

"Matt"

Matt tries to talk to Steve in a quite voice.

"Steve man I thought that was you with Cassie"

"Then you did say Cassie's name? How do you know her?"

"Undercover I was her contact in the organization" Than why didn't she recognize you?"

"She never met me. Is she OK?"

"Yeah, she's OK, she's probably at the station. Why do you ask?"

Matt says in pain "My cover"

"You OK?"

"Yeah, My cover has been blown, they know about Cassie that she was the one that I was passing the information to. She's in danger. Steve protect her. They're after her."

"But she's not getting anymore information from you. She's not undercover any longer. And who are they?"

"Carols Menzs right hand man he took over"

"But I thought that was Mike?"

Steve moves closer into the bed to be able to hear his friend Matt.

Matt interrupts Steve.

"Steve" in a fading voice "Mike didn't kill himself. Migel Floras killed him. He had Mike write the note and told him to put Carlos Menzs where abouts in it. When you arrested Carlos he just sat back waited for the heat to cool down and took over."

Matt closed his eyes and passed away.

"Matt, man you can't die now. Matt!"

The nurses rush in to see if they could help Matt out but there just was nothing that they could do. One of the nurses turns to Steve "I'm sorry Steve he's gone"

Steve just turns to leave and says "Thankyou" He's sees Mark, Jessie, Amanda and Cassie standing in the doorway. Mark reaches out for his son.

"Steve I'm sorry"

Steve looks at his father in disgust "He's dead now, are you happy?"

Saying that Steve just pushes his father and friends aside and starts down the hall.

Cassie yells at him "Steve"

Mark puts a hand on her shoulder and says "Cassie leave him alone he needs sometime:

"No, I'm going after him"

Cassie goes after Steve she catches up to him in the hospital parking lot.

"Steve wait!"

Steve turns towards Cassie she notices a strange look in his face.

"There something else bothering you besides Matt dieing. What is it?"

Cassie, Matt says you're in danger"

"Danger, why? What did he say?"

Steve taking Cassie hand "We need to talk?"

Cassie gets into the truck with Steve and they drive off. While Steve is driving they talk about what they have found out.

"You first Cassie, how do you know Matt?"

"I really don't know him personally he was my contact in the organization. I never met him face to face, and I only heard his full name only once."

Steve turns to look at Cassie and then back on the road   
"Yeah, that's what he said"

"What! Then why did you ask me?"

"I wanted to hear it from you"

"You thought that I knew who he was from the beach and once again I was holding the truth back from you. Am I right?"

Steve just got very quite and Cassie didn't say any more. Every once in awhile she would turn towards Steve to say something but decided against it. She could not believe that he still could not trust her. She was thinking that after today he would never trust her again.

They were both silent until Steve spoke up

"Cassie, Mike didn't kill himself. He was murdered."

"What!"

"Matt told me just before he died. He also said that his cover was blown and they know who you are and that he has been passing information to you."

"Steve, I got out after Carlos was arrested, I haven't received any information from Matt since then. So why would they want me now?"

"I don't know maybe they think that Matt was still passing information to you?"

Cassie turns sharply to Steve and grabs his are. 

"Steve, the PO BOX?"

"Where's it at?"

Cassie tells Steve the location of the PO BOX Steve takes Cassie to where it is located.

"Cassie do you still have the key?"

"I think so, I'm not sure" she pulls her key ring out. "Yes, yes, I do"

Steve pulls the truck to the location of the PO BOX. As soon as he pulled to a stop Cassie jumps out "Come on" She runs over to the box opens it up and there are some envelopes in it 

"Steve" she looks at Steve with a questionable look

Steve reaches down and pulls the envelopes out. They walk back to the truck and there they will look at what is in them but before they can reach the truck they were fired upon.

Steve yells at Cassie "Cassie, in the truck"

Of course she didn't lesson to him she never did. She pulled her gun out and started firing back.

"Cassie in the truck now!" saying this while he is climbing into the drivers side and Cassie is finally getting in. She is still firing out the window.

"Steve! Go"

"Cassie get in here" pulling her back from the window

Steve is driving and turning corners as fast as he can, the truck is fish tailing. He is driving erratically. Trying to lose them.

"Steve where can we go?" looking at Steve with fear in her eyes. "Where can we go? We shouldn't go back to your house, we'll put everyone in danger"

"We're not going there," Steve said

Steve's driving abilities finally shake the bad guys off of them

  
"Then where? Steve"

"You'll see"

Steve drives for awhile. They are both silent. Cassie is looking at the papers that Matt left in the PO BOX.

Steve you're not going to believe what's in here"

Steve doesn't say anything back. He pulls into a large lake area and up a gravel road. Cassie looks up from the papers and sees where he is headed, This is where they came all the time, his dads cabin. She turns to Steve and smiles.

  
"Steve this is the cabin" She just stopped talking. Steve sees that she knows where they are going and reaches over and puts his hand on her shoulder and he smiles back at her. He pulls up in front of the cabin and they both get out. It was cold and raining out. They both run into the cabin and stop as soon as they get in the front door they start remembering old times. Steve looks over at Cassie.

"Cassie, your shaking, Cold?"

"Alittle"

"I'll get a fire going" Steve goes over to the fireplace to start a fire up. 

"Thanks" says Cassie as she is watching Steve and remembering the times that they had here

"Steve you need to look at these"

Steve gets the fire going and goes over to where Cassie is sitting "There it should start warming up, let me see the papers"

Steve gets the papers from Cassie she is looking at him, with some hope. Then he starts to read the papers. "Cassie do you know what this means, This is going to bring the whole drug world down"

"We need to get these papers to the DA so they can get some warrants, but how? They are probably still looking for us?"

"We'll wait until tomorrow and I'll call dad"

"Steve, he can't help us they probably have his house staked out, If he leaves they will follow him"

"You don't remember my dad and his abilities do you? He'll find away"

Steve moves closer to Cassie and puts his arms around her, he sees that she is still cold. 

"Cassie, I'm sorry that I didn't trust you with Matt. I guess" Cassie interrupts him

"I know. I'm sorry that I hurt you so bad that I ruined your trust in me. I just didn't want you to get in trouble. You know you have a temper sometimes." She just stops what she was saying

Steve looks at her and moves her chin with his fingertips and turns her face toward he's. And he slowly starts kissing her. Things start to heat up but Cassie pulls back and tells him to stop. Steve looks at her with puzzlement.

"Cassie, I thought?"

"Oh, Steve I really would love for things to be back the way they were. But I really hurt you and you have lost the trust you had in me. If there is no trust there's no relationship. Steve don't get me wrong I still love you. But you're the one that said it will take sometime." Tears are running down her cheeks.

"Cassie I do trust you"

"Not fully, you need to trust me fully before we can go any further"

"But I do love you"

"Steve, please, we need to build the trust back up OK" she gets up and goes over to the window and looks outside at the storm. Steve gets up and goes over to her. Cassie is crying and Steve puts his arms around her and they just stand there far awhile in each other's arms.

"I'm sorry Cassie"

"I'm sorry to"

Steve turns her around "lets get some sleep before I call dad"

Cassie goes off to one of the bedrooms and lies down. Steve decides to look over the paperwork again and then decides to go and check in on Cassie. He gets another blanket and puts it on her.

Steve in a whisper "Cassie we had some good times here" with alittle laugh "If dad only knew what we did up here" Steve leaves Cassie sleeping and goes back into the living room and decided to call his father early.

"Dad"

"Steve, where are you? Is Cassie with you? Are you both OK? Steve I'm" Mark was about to tell Steve he was sorry for everything but Steve cut him off.

"Yes, we're OK dad. We are at the old house the one Cassie and I always went to." Steve told his father this hoping that his father really knew where he and Cassie came all the time.

"OK, I'll be there as soon as I can"

"Thanks dad" Steve thinking to himself. He did know all along.

"Steve be careful"

Mark hung up the phone, he needed help, and He called Jessie and Amanda. He woke them up and told them to get to the beach house. While he was waiting for them he went to the storage room.

Mark talking to himself "I know it's here" Mark is going through some storage boxes and finally comes across what he was looking for. "There you are!" Mark takes what he found back up stairs and goes over to his desk and picks up a pair of scissors.

Jessie and Amanda arrive and come in the front door.

Amanda goes over to Mark "Mark! What's so important? Do you know how hard it is to find a baby sitter at this time of night?"

"Yeah" Jessie says in his usual manner.

"I just got to sleep, this better be important"

Mark looks at the both of them "It is"

Amanda points at what Mark is holding in his hands "What's that?"

"It's a Santa Claus wig and beard," saying this as he is looking at what he is holding.

"What!" Jessie says

Mark goes over to Jessie and puts the beard and wig on him. Jessie pulls them off

"What are you doing?"

"Bear with me Jessie" Mark tries to put them back on Jessie and Jessie tries to take them off again, Mark taps his hands, Mark starts to cut the wig to look like his own hair. And the beard he cut it off and just left the mustache.

"Mark you're trying to get Jessie to look like you. " She moves over to Mark and Jessie   
"What's this all about?"

"Yeah: Jessie blurts out

"Wait a minute, you know where Steve and Cassie are don't you?" Amanda asked, "Is this part of getting them back here?"

Jessie in a confuse voice says, "OK I'm really confused now"

"Yes, Steve called me, he was talking in a code. He must think that the phone is tapped"

"So why do you want me to look like you?"

"To draw them away from me?"

"Do you think there will be fooled by me looking like you?"

Amanda goes over to Jessie and plays with his wig "Well you do look pretty good in gray hair"

"Yeah, right"

Mark looks at the two of them "You two"

Jessie asks Mark "Are Steve and Cassie OK?"

"Yeah, but they need our help. Are you two ready? Jessie I need for you to call the hospital and tell them that you will be here waiting for a call from Steve and that Amanda and I are out looking for him and Cassie. That should cover the reason why they don't see you. I hope"

"OK, anything you say Mark" Jessie is really wondering if this plan of Marks will work. Jessie does what Mark asked him to do "OK Mark its done"

"Great now when you two leave I want you and Amanda to drive my car. And drive straight to the police station"

"Why there" Jessie asked

"You should be safe there, just take the long way around to give me sometime. Also I want you to wait outside for a call from either Steve or me. If anything starts looking funny go inside. Jessie I need the keys to your car"

OK lets go Jessie" Amanda and Jessie leave with Jessie trying to look like Mark they go out and get into Marks car.

"Wow! I always wanted to drive his car!"

"Jessie be serious" Mark waits for them to leave and to be gone for awhile and then takes off in Jessies Mustang.

While this was going on at the beach house. Steve is worried about Cassie. So he goes back in and looks in on her. He sees some hair in her face so he reaches down and moves it form her face. Steve says in a very quite voice "Cassie" But just as he says this he hears a car coming up the gravel road. He rushes back into the living room and grabs his gun and goes over to the front door. He sees Jessie mustang and wonders why his father sent Jessie instead of coming himself. But then he sees his father getting out of the car.

"Dad"

"Steve, are you two OK?"

"Yeah, Cassie asleep, I'll let her know that you're here"

"Steve?" Mark started to ask Steve if anything happened between him and Cassie, Steve knowing what his father was going to ask. "No, dad nothing happened, we just talked a lot"

"I bet this place brought back a lot of memories for the two of you?"

"So, you did know about us coming up here?"

"Well it's a good thing that I did, or your hint would not of worked." Said Mark "Those lame excuses you gave me about going fishing with your friends. When all the time you hated to fish."

"When I told you where we were, I sure was hoping that you did know" Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"I knew you and Cassie loved each other. I just let it go. Besides it was fun watching you play so innocent"

Cassie comes into the room and sees Mark. She goes up to him and puts her arms around him.

"Cassie, Dad always knew every time we came up here/" Cassie looks at Mark with surprise.

"When did you call your dad?"

"During the night when you were asleep"

Steve and Cassie tell Mark everything that they found out about Matt and showed him the papers that Matt had left for Cassie and what they wanted him to do with them. Mark takes them and puts them in his jacket pocket. There he will not forget them. Mark can't believe what these papers contain. Everything the DA needs to bring down the drug war, before it gets started.

"Steve, when I am taking these to the DA I want you and Cassie to go to the station. There you will see Amanda and Jessie in my car. They're waiting for you out front"

"Dad, why the station?"

"I'm hoping that they will be safe there"

They decide that it is time for them to leave.

Mark leaves first and gets back into Jessies car and is headed to the DA office.

Steve and Cassie are standing on the front porch of the cabin watching his father drive off. They go to the truck and they both turn to look at the cabin then back at each other and smile.

Steve and Cassie arrive at the station

"Steve there's your dad's car"

"Who's that in the front sit with Amanda, didn't dad say Amanda and Jessie would be here?"

"Yes, he did. Steve that guy kindof looks like your father"

Cassie calls Marks car phone from the one in Steve's truck. She tells them that they are parked behind them aways and that it is OK to go into the station now. But before she called them she had already called the station and had back up out front in case anything might happen. Steve sees Jessie getting out of the car. Steve starts laughing "Cassie Look"

They both start to laugh. Steve and Cassie make sure that Amanda and Jessie are in the station safe before they get out of the truck.

"Cassie lets go"

Steve gets ahold of Cassie hand and leads her to the front steps of the station. While they are going up the steps of the station two men start firing at them. Steve pushes Cassie down to the ground and covers her up. Of course Cassie gets mad at him. She feels that she can take care of herself "Steve get off of me! I can take care of myself" she wants to get those men herself.

Steve tells her while is still holding her down "Cassie just shut up and lay still"

Finally the officers that were out front for back up took care of the two men and Cassie and Steve get up to go inside. Cassie looks at Steve and says. "Why did you do that?"

Steve just looks back at her and takes her hand and they continue on into the station to meet with Jessie and Amanda.

Meanwhile Mark is at the DA's office. Mark hands the papers to him. The DA reads what Mark handed him and can't believe his eyes.

"Do you know what you just handed me. This is a major bust."

"You know I knew this Matthew Benson along time ago. I never thought he would amount to anything. Now he's a hero" Marks says to the DA

After everyone realizes that they are safe, they all head back to the Beach house. Steve, Jessie and Mark are sitting in the living room.

"Thanks dad, for all of your help. Cassie and I couldn't have been able to get those papers to the DA without it"

"No problem Steve anything for you. I hope you know that?"

"Yes I do know dad" Steve turns to Jessie "and just what were you wearing?"

Mark answers "My Santa Claus wig and beard" laughing as he says this

"Jessie, Just how did my father get you to wear those things?"

"No comment" Jessie sinks down in his chair.

Steve just shakes his head.

Cassie an Amanda are in the kitchen getting some drinks for everyone.

"Cassie you and Steve?"

Cassie knew what Amanda was getting at "No"

They take the drinks into the living room.

Mark looks at Steve "Steve I'm sorry about Matt. He turned out to be a pretty good guy after all. I would of never" Steve cuts him of

"Dad its OK if he stayed around the both of us probably would of never have turned out the way we did."

"And that's how?" Jessie blurts out

Steve looks at Jessie with one of his looks and says "Funny"

Steve looks over at Cassie and goes over to her

"Cassie I think we have some more to talk about"

"I know"

"Dinner?"

"Sounds Good"

They both get up to leave and Say good-bye to everyone. Mark looks alittle puzzled. Jessie sees Marks look and says to Amanda "There goes Mark again"

"What do you mean Jessie?"

That look of his"

Amanda looks at Mark "Mark What's?" Mark cuts her off

"How much talking can two people do. They talk on the beach, they talk at the cabin, and now at dinner?"

Amanda and Jessie say at the Same time "MARK!!!"

THE END

Look for Part III of the Steve and Cassie stories


End file.
